Main Characters
Billys Toon Times has four lead characters; Billy, Shane, Gavin and Philip. Adam, a recurring character, appears in several episodes so far. 'Billy' Billy is the one of the main protagonists in 'Billys Toon Times'. Most episodes in the series revolve around him being dragged into exciting new adventures that the group gets up to. Billy, is the most level headed of the group. The rest of the guys can differ quite a bit but Billy keeps them together. He may be the leader of the group but he's the last to get a say in any of the adventures they go on. He genuinely cares about his friends and the people around him, therefore he tries his best to not let things get too out of hand. Though he's dragged on all these adventures, he still enjoys them and will play along. Character Trivia: Billy doesn't like not wearing his beanie. He also makes digital art in his bedroom. Voiced by: Billy Crinion 'Shane' Shane is the one of the main protagonists in 'Billys Toon Times'. He comes up with a lot of the adventures the group goes on. Shane, is the adventurous one of the group. He is always the most enthusiastic of the bunch, if there is adventure to go on, he's the first out the door. Shane owns a white, turned pink, sheep named 'Pinkie', which he bought from a farmer in 'Done Deals'. Though not every adventure involves Pinkie, therefore they keep him at home. Character Trivia: '''Shane wanted to leave the group to go to the army but he soon realised that it wasn't his place... because he stole a robot and turned everyone into zombies mostly. '''Voiced by: Shane Campbell (Billy Crinion in first episode) 'Gavin' Gavin is one of the main protagonists in 'Billys Toon Times'. He just enjoys going on adventures and hanging out with his friends. Gavin, is the oblivious one of the group. He enjoys going on adventures with the group almost as much as the video games he plays between them. Gavin, though oblivious, is quite happy with just being with his friends. Character Trivia: Gavin does not know the difference between Cowboys and Pirates. Voiced by: Gavin Thomas (Billy Crinion in first episode) 'Philip' Philip is one of the main protagonists in 'Billys Toon Times'. He's quite the weapon-savvy type. Philip, is the un-hinged one of the group. He's very much into shooting and hitting things, though never seems to kill them, besides zombies. He came into the group a bit late, his first appearance being, 'Hallo-Weenies Part 1', he was supposed to be Shane's replacement when he left for the army. On every adventure Philip's prepared for pretty much anything. Character Trivia: Philip used to wear the same t-shirt he does but with a ingot of gold on the front, he liked the plain t-shirt better. Voiced by: Philip McEvoy 'Adam' Adam is a recurring character throughout several 'Billys Toon Times' episodes. He wants to be part of the group's adventures but Billy is never really keen on it. Adam, is the 'Adam' one. He's the group's next door neighbour and he sometimes joins the group on their adventures. Though he wants to be part of the group, he doesn't care if the guys are in danger during the adventures he goes on. Character Trivia: Adam lives on his own, next door to the group. Voiced by: Adam Crinion Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters Based off of Real People